junior
by adodcefa
Summary: Something is wrong with vincent. Is his DNA mutating again or is it something else?


Junior

* * *

Summary: Something is wrong with Vincent and they don't know what it is. Is it a new stage of his mutation or something else?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Vincent was sick, really sick and he did not know what was causing it. For the pass week he had done nothing but vomit though this mostly has happen in the mornings, and he couldn't keep anything that he eats down for long. Catherine was with him rubbing small circles on his back as he throw up once more. Catherine was worried and he knows it. JT wasn't home to help them figure out what was wrong with him. JT had gone to Nevada for a family reunion and Catherine couldn't take him to the hospital what with his mutating DNA and him pretending to be dead. She helped him up and stayed with him while he brushed his teeth.

"Feeling any better?" Catherine asked

"A little bit," answered Vincent as they walked out of the bathroom. "I just wish that we knew what is wrong"

"Me too sweetheart but JT won't be here for another two days," Catherine said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "But I'll see you tonight, okay." She waited for him to nod before giving him another kiss and left the warehouse.

Vincent watched his lover drive away she was already late for work. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen, washed the dishes and took a quick shower before heading to the precinct where Catherine works. He and Catherine had made love last night as they have done almost everynight since the first time they were together few weeks ago. She is beautiful. She is his lover, his love, his joy, his life, his soul….His Mate!

So many times he has wondered what had he done to deserve someone as beautiful and caring like Catherine. He is a monster, a failed military experiment, he has killed, he was being hunted and yet she still loves him. He is one lucky man. Vincent took out his phone from one of his coat pocket and sends a quick text to his beauty just to let her know that he was nearby. He walked around the streets he saved a little boy from getting ran over, saved a girl from getting raped, and helped an old lady cross the streets but what he loved most about his day is being in the roof top building across the precinct and watching his woman work. His woman, man that sounds amazing!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Catherine grabbed her stuff and headed home once she got out of work. Her beeped with a text message that read: 'going home I'll see you tonight. I love you LOL Vincent.' LOL, she smiled at reading that part it seems that she and Vincent have their own language, LOL meant to many 'laughing out loud' but to her and Vincent it means 'Lots of Love'. She immediately prepared dinner when she got home and placed it in the oven before going to take a shower.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

To surprise her he knocked on the door instead of coming through her window. She answers the door with a smile that reached her beautiful green eyes as soon as she saw him. She gave him a kiss on the lips before letting him go in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Um…I um…I'm feeling fine" he told her. She gave him a look that said 'oh really, you seriously want me to believe that when I can tell that you are lying.'

"Vincent?" she said his name crossing her arms and stared at him in the eyes.

V- "Well I haven't thrown up since the morning

c- "That's good, no?"

V- "I hope so"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

JT was confused like very confuse. He is talking via webcam with his two best friends Vincent and Catherine. "Are you two playing a joke on me because this is not funny?"

"JT calm down" Catherine said.

"Calm down! You gave me a list of symptoms and you're asking me to believe that Vincent is the one that is having them, what did he also missed his period? I would have believed you if you said that you are having this symptoms because you are a woman Catherine, but Vincent is a man."

"What's this has to do with Catherine being a woman?" Vincent asked

"You were a Doctor Vincent, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when a woman tells you that she is pale, been throwing up, feels dizzy, that she feels tired, has a metallic taste in her mouth."

"The first thing that comes to my mind is that she is pregnant"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I really don't know where that came from so please don't flame me. For those of you that have seen the movie Junior with Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito will know what this story might be about. And no, this is not a cross over.

Please be kind and leave a review. LOL (lots of love) Adodcefa

ps this is the first time that i do this kind of story, please be nice

pps: just a heads up i have no computer (my sister let me used her laptop for today), the city's internet connection sucks, and every Riverside Branch Library has blocked so the updates will be slow for a while.


End file.
